


Jacket

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [10]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's looking at a picture of his boyfriend wearing the most hideous jacket, and he knows that he has to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anon :)

Dani felt his phone buzz, and he rolled over to pick it up, expecting it to be Eric, but his eyes were assaulted with one of the most hideous jackets that he'd ever seen.

He was aware of his boyfriend's interesting fashion choices, his clothes frequently strewn all over their apartment, but the jacket was something else.

                _You didn't really go out dressed in public like that?_

Dani smiled at his phone as he hit send, wondering why he'd decided against just going to the F1 with Jorge, but he knew the answer, no-one knew about their relationship, and it would be suspicious if they were seen together.

                _What's wrong with the jacket?_

Jorge sent a photo of himself pouting, and Dani stretched out on his sofa, scrolling through a few things as he thought of a suitable answer.

                _Everything._

Dani wandered through to their bedroom, looking at all the clothes that were stacked everywhere, draped over chairs and piled up at the bottom of the wardrobe. But Dani couldn't quite imagine his life without Jorge anymore.

He wrapped himself up in a hoodie that was slung over the door handle, it still had Jorge's scent on it, and that alone was enough to bring a smile to his face.

Rooting through all the clothes only made him miss Jorge even more, but then he saw what he was looking for, Jorge's favourite jacket.

*

Dani had been surprised by how easy it was to get a flight to Abu Dhabi at short notice, and with just hand luggage, it was even easier.

He slid on his sunglasses, but no-one would be expecting to see a rider on an F1 weekend, and he strolled out into the bright desert light, heading towards the taxi rank.

Dani was fidgeting with his phone for the entire time, wondering if he should tell Jorge that he was here, make sure that he was alone before causing an awkward situation. But at the same time, a little bit of his mind was telling him that it was romantic surprising Jorge like this.

He ended up standing in the corridor outside Jorge's hotel room, unsure if he should just leave the jacket and run.

Staring at the lift, he waited for a sign from the universe, and that was when he heard a door click open.

"Dani?"

He turned slowly to see Jorge standing there, wrapped up in a dressing gown, peeking around the door as he stared at him.

Dani wasn't sure how he could explain it all, so he held out the jacket that was slung over his arm, the one that had been sat on his lap for the entire journey.

"I brought you a better jacket."

Jorge laughed, motioning for Dani to come in as he glanced around the hallway.

Once the door was shut, they ended up staring at each other, Dani waiting for Jorge to say something that would break the awkward tension.

"You came all this way just to bring me a jacket?"

"Yeah, and now I've done that I'm just going to go." Dani smiled, still fidgeting on the spot as he reached out to take Jorge's hand.

He'd never realised how much he missed having him close until now. It was different when they were busy racing, it left no time to mope, but sitting alone in their apartment when he could have been by Jorge's side had felt like the most agonising form of punishment.

"I've missed you." Dani looked at the floor, suddenly fascinated by the pattern on the carpet, and Jorge squeezed his hand a little tighter, stroking the side of it with his thumb.

"You could have come with me." Jorge pulled Dani closer, wrapping his arms around him as he relaxed in his embrace. "I did offer."

"I know, but I wouldn't be able to sit in the Mercedes garage with you." Dani laughed, even in the airport when he'd gone to get a drink, he'd instinctively found his hand going for the can of Red Bull, it was ingrained into him now after all these years.

Jorge nuzzled against the side of Dani's neck, wrapping his arms around him as he let out a little groan.

"I've got the whole evening free." Jorge stepped back so that he could stare into Dani's eyes, his bright green eyes mesmerising him as a smile crossed his face. "What do you want to do?"

Jorge's smile said it all, and Dani stood on his tiptoes for a kiss. Everything felt right with the world now that he was here next to Jorge, their lips locked together as Jorge's hands slid inside his shirt.

Dani was being lifted up, his legs wrapped around Jorge's waist as he stumbled in the direction of the bed, and Dani flicked off his shoes off as they were still kissing, adding to the piles of clothes that were strewn across the floor already.

He landed on the bed with groan, Jorge deepening the kiss as he pinned Dani down, the feeling of his weight on top of him reminded Dani of when they were teenagers having angry sex in motorhomes.

Dani wriggled so that he could arch against Jorge, taking what he needed as his teeth scraped against his lip, making him groan out loud as Jorge took his opportunity to slink out of the dressing gown, leaving Dani breathless.

"I think I should show you exactly how much I've missed you." Jorge helped push Dani up the bed, before rushing to strip Dani out of his clothes, kissing and biting at his skin as he exposed more of it.

Dani couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Jorge naked and leaning over him, teasing him with his lips as he shivered in anticipation. Jorge settled between his legs, his bright green eyes staring up at him, and the grin on his face said that Dani was in for a wild ride.

His hands were grabbing at Jorge's hair, but the more that he tugged the slower Jorge went, trailing kisses along the sensitive skin on his inner thigh and making sure that Dani was hard and leaking before his lips even got anywhere near his cock.

Jorge placed the lightest of kisses to the tip, his fingers teasing the soft fuzz around his hole, and Dani pressed his head back against the pillow, unable to keep his eyes open as he prepared for the feeling of Jorge's warm mouth around his cock.

But then Jorge was rolling him onto his stomach, spreading his legs so that the cool breeze of the air conditioning made him shiver, and then Jorge's warm tongue was licking into him. He buried his face in the clothing that was already on the bed, the scent of Jorge surrounding him as his tongue opened him up, making him ready for his glorious cock.

Dani's moans were little more than whimpers, a plea for Jorge to get on with it, and when he heard the sound of the lube squishing out into Jorge's hand, he spread his legs a little wider, his hard cock rubbing against the sheets as he waited for Jorge to fill him.

Jorge was kissing at the back of his neck, his soft lips like heaven on his already sensitive skin, and his hands were gently massaging his back, relaxing him as he worked his way down to his slick hole.

"Are you ready for me?" Jorge thrust a finger in, and Dani gasped, his head buried and muffling his moans. His body instinctively tensed around him, but once Jorge started moving his finger his muscles relaxed, crying out for his release every time that his finger brushed over that spot, leaving him seeing stars.

"I've been ready since the moment you left." Dani twisted his head so that he could look back at Jorge, the blush on his cheeks made him look much younger, his guards down as he removed his finger, giving himself a couple of strokes while Dani watched.

Dani wanted to keep his eyes open, but he found himself overwhelmed by it all, his breathing ragged as the warmth of Jorge's cock against him turned to sheer need, his mind screaming out for Jorge to ravage him, but all that came out was a needy groan.

Jorge thrust in, and Dani gripped at the pillow, his knuckles white as he adjusted to the stretch, Jorge slowly bottoming out as Dani relaxed around him. Holding Dani tight, Jorge waited for him to breathe before starting to gently thrust, leaving Dani on the brink of orgasm as he nudged against that spot, his hard cock rubbing against the bed as he focused on not coming yet.

"I love you."

Dani tried to say, 'I love you too,' but it came out just as a moan, his muscles twitching as the familiar warmth spread through his body.

He was floating on a cloud, his vision white as he clenched around Jorge, the sound of him crying out in orgasm had Dani spurting come all over the bed, leaving a sticky mess as he twitched with the aftershocks, the warmth of Jorge's body against his back making him feel safe and loved.

They both lay gasping for breath, their chests heaving until Jorge rolled them onto their sides, revealing the mess that Dani had left.

Jorge was kissing at the back of his neck, waiting for him to come back down from his spectacular orgasm, and when Dani opened his eyes he couldn't help but laugh.

He'd come all over Jorge's hideous jacket.

Jorge held him close, smiling as tears of laughter ran down Dani's face.

"Well at least it's an improvement, no?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
